The present invention relates to building construction, and more particularly, to decorative corner posts attachable to corners formed by exterior walls.
In the construction or renovation of modern buildings having a classic or colonial style, decorative corner posts attachable to the exterior walls provide a cost effective technique for simulating structural corner posts. Such decorative corner posts can be fabricated by a supplier and delivered to the building site for installation before or after the wall exterior siding, depending on the type of post and whether the siding is wood or vinyl. The corner posts can be made of wood or cellular PVC. The latter is often preferred, because raw material of the desired color can be purchased, cut, and seam welded into intricate decorative designs.
With conventional corner posts of this kind, the installer drills pilot holes through the post for screwing or nailing the post against the converging walls. A careful installer would try to minimize the visibility of the fastening penetrations, but especially with pre-colored posts, any touch-up required after the installation adds to the labor cost of what should be a simple and straight forward installation.